


【拉杰西】【林诺德】一个崩坏的ntr大纲 [雷慎入

by ducongliu123



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Multi, 没写完, 渣男设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducongliu123/pseuds/ducongliu123
Summary: 大纲，林加德和TAA拉什福德他们两个人睡觉的脑洞





	【拉杰西】【林诺德】一个崩坏的ntr大纲 [雷慎入

拉杰西/林诺德 一个搞成了自嗨大纲的ntr崩坏梗

为什么没有人和我一起磕渣男设定林加德？

渣男不是这个世界上最让容易人成为舔狗的吗？

【虽然他本人真的是个渣男8】

你想，要是这个家伙表面上和TAA在三喵队搞好关系了回来就开始瞒着拉什福德，和TAA搞柏拉图式异地恋，见不了几次面还偷偷摸摸跑到对方的城市去找对方【利物浦曼联真的世代联姻，你妈的，为什么】，可是林加德心里还是对拉什福德有感觉，每次瞒着拉什福德用 回老家沃灵顿/去利物浦看姐姐*{注：林加德同父异母姐姐在埃弗顿女队}/诸如此类的理由偷偷跑去找TAA睡觉的时候，心里就有种偷情的错觉，可是自己又总觉得拉什福德就是拿自己当朋友。

然后一边安慰自己没关系我和拉什福德又没有在一起愧疚个屁继续和TAA睡觉，一边和拉什福德的时候脸红心跳满脑子就剩下可以可以真的可以。

TAA那边不明所以，人家刚成年就遇到林加德这个一把年纪的哥哥级别撩精长的又好看说话又好听这谁顶得住啊，孩子名字都想好了。每次两个人就是在人群里悄悄牵着手阿诺德都觉得抓住了世界，第二天早上起来看到林加德顺从地躺在自己胸口赖床，啊，青春期的爱情就是甜腻腻的。就算是隔一段时间才见一次，唯一名正言顺出现在一起的日子是国家队比赛日，每次想到他还是要笑出声来。

拉什福德，以前以为自己是个直男，把林加德当成好兄弟，胡闹就胡闹吧，玩就玩吧，睡一张床就睡一张床吧天天在一起待着走近点又有啥。直到他发现自己低头看着林加德的时候居然有点想啃一口，看到林加德耳朵红了都还要笑着调戏自己的时候心里就痒的要命。拉什福德恍然大悟，原来我好像不是个直男，我原来想和林加德睡觉的。

可是林加德在这个故事里的设定是渣男，渣男的本质是什么？

渣男语录有言：

 

最后林加德成功撩动了拉什福德的心，拉什福德的鸡儿都插到嘴里了，这时候林加德发现不对劲了：这不行啊之前和阿诺德睡觉的时候就顾虑来顾虑去，怎么现在要和拉什福德睡觉自己都快忘了有阿诺德这号人了呢？不中，真的不太中。

林加德带着自责的心情，可还是乖乖的被干到哭。

一觉起来，林加德真的在考虑和TAA say byebye，他要趁拉什福德什么都不知道的时候，把一切变成正常的样子。

于是林加德马不停蹄赶到了利物浦。他是个不明不白的渣男，所以他不用WhatsApp说分手，他要亲自去找TAA和他说分手。

可是剧情设定不会这么安排的。

当他敲开阿诺德家的门，阿诺德刚跑完步，光着上半身，又迷惑又关切的问林加德，发生什么了。林加德一句话也说不出来了。

等到了阿诺德把他的T恤衫撩到他头顶遮住他眼睛，轻轻试探着咬他乳尖的时候。林加德惊奇的发现，虽然这是一场闹剧，但是不代表他不能够在这场闹剧里得到什么。

从此拉什福德顺理成章成了林加德的地上男友，全队都知道他们俩成了，队友连他们孩子什么名字都想好了。但是与此同时林加德还留着一个地下情人阿诺德，他和阿诺德还是保持着偶尔见面的频率，阿诺德也什么都不知道，这是林加德长久的秘密。

——

最先打破平衡的是拉什福德，拉什福德长大了，学聪明了。他从林加德的手机里发现了一些蛛丝马迹，而且他也发现林加德似乎去看他姐姐的频率没有他实际上表现出来的那么多。

所以拉什福德没有和任何人提起来这回事，他在某个阳光明媚的周末偷偷跟着林加德，一路跟到了利物浦。

利物浦的太阳和曼彻斯特是同一个太阳，但是林加德在利物浦亲吻的人和他在曼彻斯特亲吻的不是同一个人。

AMAZING.

林加德和阿诺德在快捷酒店里待了多久，拉什福德就在快捷酒店外自己车里待了多久。

第二天早上拉什福德从驾驶座上睁开眼，就是林加德和阿诺德站在快捷酒店外面互道再见，似乎林加德是和阿诺德解释自己有事情要做所以赶时间回曼彻斯特。阿诺德走的时候甚至还十分不舍，一步三回头。林加德直到看着阿诺德开着车走了，林加德才长舒一口气。

拉什福德觉得自己要疯了，林加德赶时间回曼彻斯特干什么？赶着回去应付自己吗？

拉什福德毫不犹豫下了车，静悄悄走到在看表的林加德背后，从后面抱住了林加德。林加德被吓了一跳，正想回头看是哪个家伙，放在自己腰上那只手上的情侣戒指使他的呼吸停滞了。

他们一路都没有说话，道歉是没有用的。

拉什福德也知道林加德的承认错误是没有用的，所以他也保持缄默。现在只有一条路走了，要不就分手吧。可是拉什福德扪心自问是舍不得的，他在气头上保持着出乎意料的镇静，很多事情说了再见就没有然后了。

要不就……

拉什福德在这样的沉默里把车开到尽可能远尽可能无人的地方，一踩刹车突然停下了。林加德不敢问拉什福德要干什么，有些迷惑的看向驾驶座上的拉什福德，又是僵持了几秒。林加德忽然福至心灵，解开安全带，自觉的开始脱衣服。把自己扒光以后又去解拉什福德的裤子，跪在副驾驶上给拉什福德口交。拉什福德没多久就硬了，低头看着林加德乞求一样的眼神，忍不住终于开口了，他叫林加德自己坐上来。林加德这时候心里还在发悸，哪敢想那么多，在狭小的空间里艰难的爬到拉什福德身上，攀着拉什福德的肩，把拉什福德的家伙送进自己后面去。

拉什福德看着林加德一上一下动着，时不时想要叫出来又不敢叫出来的样子，拉什福德的呼吸越来越急促，扶着林加德的腰，抓着他上下动。最后折腾了有蛮久，拉什福德射在林加德小腹上，林加德整个人都脱力了，挂在拉什福德身上。

缓了口气以后林加德强撑起来，在朦朦胧胧中想去吻拉什福德，拉什福德愣了一愣，把头撇开了。

在曼彻斯特亲吻的人是不能带到利物浦来的。

————————分割线——————————

滴，刹车卡。

我怎么写了那么多。

我本来打算和你们讲脑洞的，不知道为什么写成了大纲。

而且还没写完，唉。

这就是个三观崩坏的大纲，不要骂我，你要是骂我我也不会骂回去，我就是自嗨一下，反正我也不会补完整个故事的，下个星期能想到什么我再写。

要是被封了我就去ao3发。

end

————————分割线——————————  
以上是发在lofter然后被封了的内容，我来ao3了


End file.
